hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubone
|kana = ツボネ |rōmaji = Tsubone |name = Tsubone |manga debut = Chapter 324 |anime debut = Episode 140 (2011) |gender = Female |hair = Lavender |eyes = Black |status = Alive |occupation = Zoldyck Family's butler |relatives = Amane (granddaughter) |type = Unknown |japanese voice = Ikuko Tani |abilities = Rider's High |image gallery = yes}} Tsubone (ツボネ, Tsubone) is a female butler of the Zoldyck Family. She and her granddaughter Amane were officially informed when Silva Zoldyck ordered them to accompany Killua and Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Appearance Like all Zoldyck butlers, she wears a black formal suit. Tsubone is a relatively tall and bulky old woman. Her hair is tied up into two pigtails, and she wears a monocle on her right eye. Personality Tsubone is an experienced butler of the Zoldyck family. She is extremely loyal to Silva, and will not hesitate to execute his orders. Among all servants, Tsubone is the only one that dares to call Killua "Killua-chan" and Alluka "Alluka-chama".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Although servants of the family should not harbor feelings of any sort towards their masters, she admitted she is very fond of Killua, while she can't love Illumi and Milluki as they remind her of their mother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 Another instance of her attachment to the Zoldyck family is seen when Killua apologizes to Alluka and Nanika, and Tsubone is seen shedding tears.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 336 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva Zoldyck orders Tsubone and Amane to accompany Killua alongside Gotoh and Canary. If he ever breaks the rules, Tsubone will immediately take Killua back home and if he resists, he will be knocked down without hesitation. Alluka suddenly appears to ask for her pinky fingernail. While everyone is in a state of shock, Tsubone fulfills the demand with every appearance of delight and tells Killua that she will now conceal herself. In this situation, Nanika will not be able to request wishes from other people since Alluka's three wishes for Tsubone are not yet done, revealing some of Tsubone's cunning- according to the rules of Nanika's wishes and demands, Killua should not be able to make a wish as long as the demands are pending. Tsubone appears again when she is running after Killua and Alluka, who have slipped the Zoldyck butlers' oversight. Tsubone thinks to herself that Killua has become mature and that he will someday become a splendid assassin. She remarks on her inappropriate conduct, admitting that she is unable to love Illumi and Milluki as they resemble their mother. When Killua notices her he uses his speed to leave her behind, so Tsubone calls Amane and Canary, and demonstrates her Nen power- she turns into a motorcycle that they use to intercept Killua, who loses them by running over forested terrain, but whom they catch up to again at the airport. Tsubone then discreetly follows Killua and Alluka until they are confronted by Illumi. Tsubone admits that she is the "peeping tom" by which Kikyo and Milluki are watching the inner mission through her monocle. In the following confrontation, Killua demonstrates to Illumi that Nanika can heal a person without harming anyone else by asking Nanika to heal Tsubone's left hand. Satisfied, Illumi leaves and Tsubone and Amane proceed to accompany Killua and Alluka to the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 In the hospital, Tsubone and Amane watch as Nanika successfully heals Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Illumi arrives again and asks Killua to hand over Alluka to him. Instead, Killua wishes for Nanika to teleport Illumi back to the Zoldyck mansion. With Illumi gone and Alluka back in her normal state, Tsubone gets a call from Kikyo telling her that the lookout order on Killua is cancelled. Abilities & Powers Being the best butler of the Zoldyck family, Tsubone is a resourceful servant of the family whose combat ability is implied to be very high. Not only Killua, but even Illumi seem to prefer to avoid fighting against her. In spite of her age, she is in perfect physical condition. Her huge build grants her reach over most enemies. Tsubone is also rather intelligent, capable of predicting what Killua would do and react accordingly. Immense Perception: Tsubone managed to understand that someone was watching her, even though the person in question was not physically there but used the hidden camera in Tsubone's monocle. Immense Speed: Tsubone managed to tail Killua in the forest from a notable distance while he was using Kanmuru, albeit for a short time and because she expected he would resort to that ability. Previously, after granting one of Alluka's requests, she left so fast that even Killua lost sight of her. Enhanced Agility: Tsubone can leap to the top of high trees in mere instants. Enhanced Endurance: Tsubone did not hesitate to rip off three of her fingernails, which she did smiling all the time. High Intelligence: Tsubone is very observant and experienced. She anticipated every move of Killua and prepared effective countermeasures. Additionally, she has impeccable control over her emotions. Master of Stealth: Tsubone managed to tail Killua without him realizing at first. Both Illumi and Killua failed to notice her approaching when coming face to face for the first time after freeing Alluka. Nen Tsubone can Materialize extremely complex objects like a motorcycle and other means of transport. However, to do so, she must morph her own body, and she needs someone else to pilot her and feed her aura as fuel. Thus her ability is strictly supportive. Her Zetsu seems to be flawless. References Navigation fr:Tsubone Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities